The Day I Returned
by TintinRossi56
Summary: It's been a year since the event that took the life of his best friend and he misses him so much but only one person can get through to him


**I'm having a little bit of writers block with Below Eastern Skies so when I came up with this idea I decided to do something about it. This is a sequel to The Day I Died and when I wrote this I ended up making myself cry so I hope everyone enjoys this story. The inspiration came when I was recently watching an episode of stargate called threads where Daniel is stuck in limbo. The ascended beings in the story is the basis for the afterlife in this story. **

Title: The Day I Returned

Catergory: Adventures Of Tintin

Characthers: Tintin, The Captain

Genre: Spiritual, Friendship

Ideal Music: Going Home - Jon Schmidt

_We do not remember days, We remember moments_

_Cesare Pavese_

Today the blue skies seemed emense and were devoid of the fuffly sacks known as clouds, replaced by light blue skies as far as the eyes could see. In the east the sun shone brightly, encompassing the fields of Marlinspike in it's enternal orange rays, almost like a god looking down upon it's people.

Sitting on the steps of Marlinspike Hall, The Captain gazed silently watching the roses sway lightly in the breeze. He breathed deeply as he remembered why today was so important to him. One year. One year had past. A year to the day since his best friend was taken away from him so calously. Looking back now he realised just how undignified his friend had died. Tintin was supposed to go down fighting, whilst catching criminals. To be shot by a unknown sniper just seemed so wrong given the type of life he had led. But it wasn't that, that tugged horendously on his heart, It was the fact that he couldn't save him that hurt him so bad. He was helpless as Tintin's body bled out in front of him.

The year that followed had passed so slowly, every month feeling like a year depsite knowing his spirit was in a much safer place. No one missed him more than the Captain and he would give everything to see him again. If he could turn back time he would gladly have taken the bullet.

Pullling himself up from the steps he began to walk into the gardens, ignoring his lingering urge to smoke. As he walked under the arch to the new hidden garden that Calculus had been tending he gasped in shock.

It was beautiful

In the centre of the garden was a wooden bench but it was the flower beds around the small circular garden that made it so beautiful. Within the flowerbeds laid an array of various flowers in stunning colours of light blue and pink and then the Captain noticed a single white rose in a pot against the fence. The rose was one of a new kind the Calculus had created not to long back and had named after Bianca Castafiore.

The Captain couldn't help but smile. It was perfect... just serene.

The Captain felt a stronger yet warm breeze across his back, giving him goosebumps. He turned round to look but the arch was obscured by bright white light and within stood a reconisable figure. As Tintin stepped out the light disapated untill it dissapeared completely. The Captain fell onto his knees, speechless.

Tintin kneeled down running his fingertips through the soft stands of grass and smiled. He was dressed completely in white, just like the last time he had seen him.

"I can't do this Tintin" he cried.

"What do you mean?" Tintin asked.

"Life, I can't do it"

"Captain..."

"A part of me died the day I lost you, I'm never going to get that part of me back. I miss you so much"

He didn't know how to respond but simply reached out and took the Captains aged hands within his own. The feel of his skin made him return the grip even stronger than before. His complextion seemed to shine like the sun and the Captain could feel it extending into his own soul.

"You were too young to die" The Captain whispered, ignoring the tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Can you remember what I asked you to do for me?"

"To live for you"

"Captain, Don't let my absence stop you from living the life you deserve, you can still achieve and experience anything you desire"

"But you won't be there"

"I'll always be there for you, always, no matter what happens"

"The world's a lonely place without you. I'm not sure if..."

"You will never be alone, not as long as I am watching over you. Not to mention Calculus and Nestor willl be annoying you sensless"

The Captain couldn't help but chuckle.

"You forgot Jolyon Wagg and Bianca Castafoire" he added, chuckling again in the process. Tintin smiled widely upon seeing the Captain smile, he hadn't seen that for a long time.

As he stood up he offered his hand to the Captain and he gladly took it. As he stood up it suddenly dawned on him that this was a farewell. Standing closer to the man he considered a father he extended his right hand and placed it upon the Captain's cheek.

"You're everything to me, you always will be, don't forget that"

"I won't, I'll never forget" Tintin replied, a single tear exiting his eye in the process.

The Captain leant forward, resting his head on Tintin's shoulder and Tintin wrapped his hand around the Captain's head entwining his hand into his thick black hair.

"We will meet again, I promise you" Tintin said as the Captain pulled his head from his shoulder and looked straight into his sparkling hazel eye's. Tintin started to shine stronger than before but the light didn't seem blinding to the Captain, it seemed comforting, a feeling he didn't want to let go. He slowly let go of the Captain's face and made his way back to the arch where the bright light was returning. He looked back at the Captain and hoped he would dare to live the life he deserved. He stepped into the light dissapearing into the gateway where he now belonged and the Captain kept his eyes directly on the light untill it dissapeared entirely.

**I put a lot of work into this and I hope that everyone has enjoyed this. If you like the story please review. I made myself cry just writing this so thank you.**


End file.
